Soulmate
by Sallow Girl
Summary: Baekhyun merasa dilema saat kembarannya yang terkena kanker otak menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol untuk selamanya. Mereka bertiga memang bersahabat, tapi Baekhyun merasa tak sanggup untuk menjalankan permintaan terakhir kembarannya./CHANBAEK.


**Soulmate © Park Sara**

 **Byun Baek Hyun – Park Chan Yeol**

 **Support : Byun Baek Seo (OC, Baekhyun's girl version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Awalan kejadian . Agak Angst mungkin untuk chapter ini, baca dengan dihayati siapa tahu ketemu angstnya #nyengir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun merasa dilema saat kembarannya yang terkena kanker otak menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol untuk selamanya. Mereka bertiga memang bersahabat, tapi Baekhyun merasa tak sanggup untuk menjalankan permintaan terakhir kembarannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(1)**

 **Seoul – June 1, 2016**

 **Kediaman Park**

Yeoja mungil itu terbangun saat menatap ranjang disebelahnya sudah kosong. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan berat, tetapi tetap ia paksakan untuk bangun. Bokongnya ia seret ke tepi tempat tidur lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Channie?"

Suara lembut itu memanggil nama namja yang ia sayangi itu. Mata lembutnya menatap seisi ruangan besar yang terlihat sunyi. Tangannya menyentuh dinding bergerak perlahan dan kembali memanggil.

"Channie?"

Ia tersenyum saat menemukan sosok suaminya yang sedang duduk digenkan dengan tas kerja disampingnya. Terlihat sedang memasang sepatu. Yeoja itu perlahan berjalan dengan hati-hati dan memeluk leher namja itu dari belakang.

"Channie~"

"Hm?" hanya itu sahutan dari namja tampan yang mengenakan jas tersebut. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Baekseo bertanya manja. Channie yang bernama asli Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekseo dan melepaskan pelukan dilehernya.

"Mianhae." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia menatap Baekseo yang menampilkan senyumnya. "Aku ada tugas beberapa minggu ke Jepang, jadi tak perlu repot-repot membuat makan malam, oke?" Tangannya mengusak surai lembut Baekseo.

Baekseo menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak berbalik. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Hanya sebentar Seo. Aku pergi kerja dulu. Hati-hati dan jaga kesehatanmu."

Blam.

Baekseo menghela nafas. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ini sudah tiga bulan semenjak mereka menikah, tetapi tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya secara intens selama mereka menikah. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang sikap Chanyeol, namun namja tersebut tidak menjawab apapun. Baekseo merasa kehidupannya semakin melelahkan.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya padamu, Channie." Baekseo menatap kedua tangannya. Melamun selama beberapa menit, hingga sesuatu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eh?" Baekseo berkedip beberapa kali. "Tidak, hidup ini menyenangkan." Baekseo tersenyum. "Aku punya Baekhyun. Aku punya Chanyeol. Aku punya mereka berdua. Aku... hanya punya mereka berdua... Tidak ada yang lain... Aku..."

Dan detik berikutnya, isakan pedih memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul – June 3, 2016**

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berhenti memasukkan ramyeon ke mulutnya. Ia menatap seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya yang memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang. "Baekseo?" Ia meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas bibir mangkuk. Matanya menatap sekitar. "Kau... sendirian?"

"Apa-apaan itu." Baekseo memukul lengannya dan Baekhyun mengaduh. "Kau tidak senang aku disini?"

"Tidak! Aku gembira!" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menarik kursi. "Duduklah."

Baekseo tersenyum dan duduk disamping kembarannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terus menatap sekitar. "Kau ini kenapa? Ada yang mengikutimu?"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya heran, biasa kau tidak suka ke kedai pinggir jalan seperti ini. Kau kan lebih suka tempat berkelas."

Ptak!

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Baekhyun mengaduh karena jitakan dari Baekseo. Baekseo tersenyum kecut. "Aku mungkin akan merindukanmu."

"Hm? Aku juga merindukanmu." Baekhyun meraih sumpit dan memamerkan cengirannya. "Memang kau mau kemana?"

Nyutt~

"Aah!" Baekhyun reflek melindungi pipinya yang dicubit ganas oleh Baekseo. "Kenapa sih?"

Baekseo tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Makan cepat, ramyeonnya mengembang tuh."

"Oh!" Baekhyun teringat akan nyawa perutnya segera melahap ramyeonnya dengan cepat. Baekseo terkekeh melihat tingkah lucunya yang kepanasan karena ramyeon hangat itu seakan membakar mulutnya. Baekhyun mengipasi mulutnya dan meminum air.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." Baekseo mengomentari. "Bagaimana kau hidup sendiri jika tanpa aku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Tenang saja, aku masih bersamamu kok." Raut wajah Baekseo berubah, namun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya karena sibuk memakan ramyeon. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... Chanyeol?"

Baekseo tersentak. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Kami sangat bahagia. Dia begitu baik dan hangat bersamaku. Aku betul-betul beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Terima kasih Baekhyun."

"Oh... ya," Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya sambil melirik Baekseo. Sambil mengunyah, Baekhyun berpikir dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

 _Tadi itu, Baekseo menahan tangis ya?_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. _Pemikiran macam apa itu? Dia kan benar-benar bahagia jika bersama Chanyeol yang ceria itu..._ Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku jadi iri."

Baekhyun mematung. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri. Baekhyun melirik Baekseo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Makanya, cepat cari pacar lalu menikah!" Baekseo mengacak rambutnya. Baekhyun memprotes tingkah kembarannya yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kucari yang lebih cantik dari kau." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. Baekseo memprotes.

"Apaaa? Kau ingin menyaingi pacarmu dengan aku yang cantik begini?"

"Tentu. Itu harus, Seo."

"Lakukan itu dan kau akan bersaing dengan pacarmu sendiri." Baekhyun ber'ha' ria, tidak mengerti. Baekseo menyeringai. "Kau kan sama cantiknya dengan aku."

Baekhyun mendadak kesal. Ia paling anti dikatai cantik. "Ya! Kau!" Baekhyun menarik pipi kembarannya gemas dan Baekseo mengaduh disela tawanya.

"Hahahaha! Hentikan Baekhyun~"

"Kuberi kau pelajaran~"

"Hahahaha~"

Pemandangan yang manis.

.

.

.

... _sebelum akhirnya menjadi kisah menyedihkan untuk Baekseo dan Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul – 9 June, 2016**

"Saranghaeyo~ Saranghaeyo~"

Diruangan sunyi itu, hanya terdengar senandung yeoja yang sedang menyusun bingkai foto diatas _buffet_. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan merdu, sama seperti suara kembarannya, namun Baekhyun lebih berbakat karena menurut Baekseo, suara Baekhyun lebih dari merdu. Sangat nyaman didengar.

Setelah selesai menyusun, Baekseo tersenyum puas. Ia mengibaskan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tiga bingkai foto disana. Bingkai foto yang pertama, dimana foto dirinya beserta Baekhyun dan orangtuanya ketika masih kecil. Bingkai foto ditengah, yang mana itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, foto persahabatan mereka. Bingkai foto ketiga, yang mana foto tersebut adalah foto pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekseo menatap sendu foto terakhir. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus perlahan permukaan foto Chanyeol disana. Ia begitu merindukan namja yang sedang pergi meninggalkannya itu. Selama ini, apapun ia lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia, tetapi Chanyeol hanya sebatas ingin membuatnya nyaman dan hanya menyayanginya.

"Kalau memang kau tidak mencintaiku... kenapa kau mau menikah denganku, Chanyeol?" Baekseo tersenyum kecut. Ia meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Mendadak, kepalanya berdenyut. Baekseo kehilangan fokus dan berpegangan pada buffet, tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol salah satu bingkai foto hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Baekseo memegang kepalanya, ia tidak sadar dengan bingkai itu.

"Akh... kepalaku..." Baekseo memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia merasa kepalanya lebih mendingan. Dengan raut menahan rasa pusing, ia meraih bingkai foto yang terjatuh. Disana terdapat foto dirinya, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Bingkainya retak dan kacanya pecah. Baekseo tersenyum menatap foto mereka dan segera memeluk foto tersebut.

"...aku takut..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flasback**.

 ** _Seoul – Feb 13, 2016_**

 _"Anda mengidap kanker otak, Nona."_

 _Baekseo terpaku. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan seujung jaripun setelah mendengar berita buruk ini. Ketakutan menghampirinya._

 _"Tetapi ini masih stadium 2. Anda perlu dirawat dan kami—"_

 _"Tidak!" Baekseo beserta dokter didepannya terkejut karena pekikan dari dirinya. "Ah, maksudku terimakasih. Akan kupikirkan. Permisi."_

 _Baekseo melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Kakinya terus melangkah namun pikirannya tidak fokus. Ia terbayang-bayang oleh hasil diagnosis dan ia benci memikirkan masa depannya setelah mengetahui ini. Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa dirinya harus menerima penyakit ini? Kanker otak, penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dan hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Baekseo benar-benar merasa tidak kuat jika dirinya berada dipenghujung ajal nanti._

 ** _Grep_** _._

 _Baekseo terkejut dan menoleh pada namja yang memiliki wajah sama sepertinya. "Baekhyun?"_

 _"Kau sedang apa sih?" Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Mau mati?"_

 _DEG!_

 _Baekseo tersentak. Baekhyun terkesan mendoakannya dan ini membuat hatinya mencelos. Ia menatap sedih kembarannya. "A-apa maksudmu..."_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Baekseo. "Kau sungguh berencana ingin mati? Astaga! Untung tadi aku cepat-cepat menahanmu. Lampunya masih merah tapi kau nekat tetap berjalan. Kendaraan ramai, kau tahu? Aah! Jinja! Kau membuatku jantungan jika benar-benar mati. Aish, apa ada yang mengganggumu? Katakan dan aku akan menghajar orang yang membuatmu ingin mati ini. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Seo!"_

 _Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sambil menyeret Baekseo ketempat yang lebih aman, takut-takut cengkramannya terlepas dan Baekseo berlari ditengah jalanan yang begitu laju kendaraan. Baekseo masih betah menatap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum._

 ** _Asal kau tahu kalau yang menggangguku itu adalah kanker yang aku idap. Apa kau bisa menghajar penyakit ini untukku? Kau begitu polos Baekhyun..._**

 _Ia menatap Baekhyun yang mendudukkannya ke kursi dan kembali menceramahinya. Kembarannya yang begitu ia sayangi, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkannya setelah orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Baekhyun akan sendirian nantinya dan itu akan lebih buruk. Bagaimanapun, Baekseo tidak bisa egois pada Baekhyun._

 ** _Benar. Aku masih memiliki sisa hidupku sebelum penyakit ini benar-benar kronis. Aku harus membuat hidupku menyenangkan. Aku masih memiliki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada mereka berdua. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Aku harus hidup untuk melihat mereka berdua bahagia, terutama Baekhyun..._**

 _"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan selalu disisimu, jadi..." Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat lelehan bening turun dari pelupuk mata Baekseo. "Y-Ya, ya! K-kenapa kau menangis? Aku terlalu kasar mengomelimu ya? Seo!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Baekseo, yang ada membuat Baekseo tertawa._ Tadi menangis dan sekarang tertawa? _Baekhyun berpikir keras. "Kau... mengerjaiku ya?!"_

 _"Hihihihi. Jangan begitu. Wajahmu lucu lho."_

 _Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. Ia segera berdiri, mengacak rambutnya. "Ya! Aish—tadi. Akh. Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau bercanda seperti itu?!"_

 _"Mianhae, hahaha!"_

 _"Sialan!"_

 _"A-aduduh! Pipiku!"_

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul – 18 June, 2016**

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bau khas rumah sakit yang begitu ia benci menemani setiap langkahnya. Kalau bukan untuk hal penting, ia tidak akan pernah mau memasuki rumah sakit! Namja itu berlari acak sambil natap setiap jendela kamar. Wajahnya yang manis kini terpampang raut kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibirnya, suatu kebiasaan disaat gugup ataupun resah, kebiasaan yang sama dengan kembarannya.

208... 209... 210! Ini dia!

Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu segera memasuki kamar itu. Nuansa kamar berwarna putih menemani sekitarnya. Sepatu sketnya ia gerakkan menuju ranjang yang terbaring sesosok manusia yang tak berdaya dengan infus ditangannya.

"Baekseo!" Ia mengelus rambut kembarannya, begitu cemas. Tubuh dan wajahnya begitu pucat. "Kau kenapa?"

Baekseo menatap lemah kembarannya. "Aku tidak apa..."

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir!" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekseo. "Jangan seperti ingin mati! Jangan bercanda denganku kali ini."

Baekseo terkekeh. "Aku benar-benar akan mati Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir oke?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau mau mati dan kau bilang aku jangan khawatir? Jangan mengada-ngada. Kau akan sembuh, Seo."

Kriet.

"Permisi, Baekseo-sshi. Saatnya jadwal pemeriksaan."

Baekhyun mendekati suster tersebut. "Nona, ada apa? Dia kenapa sebenarnya?"

Suster tersebut menatap sebentar kearah Baekseo dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Baekseo-sshi tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya jadwal untuk terapinya. Jangan khawatir." Suster tersebut membantu Baekseo untuk berjalan. Baekhyun cepat-cepat membantu.

"Biar kugendong ke ruangannya." Baekhyun hendak bergerak, tetapi Baekseo menahannya.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau disini saja. Ini hanya terapi biasa," Baekseo memelas.

"Mana mungkin—"

"Oh ya, aku ingin ttaekbokki. Belikan aku ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku—"

"Aku ingin sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu membelikanku lalu aku akan melakukan terapinya. Kumohon..." Kali ini tatapan Baekseo benar-benar sangat memelas, membuatnya mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Baekseo sudah berbaring tenang dan susternya menghilang entah kemana. "Ini ttaekbokkinya. Sekarang, cepat lakukan terapi."

"Sudah kok. Kau kelamaan sih." Baekseo tersenyum lucu. Baekhyun menganga.

"Aish, kau ini." Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. "Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku masih sehat. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti terapi terus menerus."

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Seo? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada suamimu disaat kau begini?!"

"Chanyeol sedang keluar negeri. Tugas kerja dari awal bulan." Baekseo tersenyum kecil. "Aku akhir-akhir ini sering sakit kepala. Hanya sakit kepala, dengan terapi nanti sembuh kok. Kau tenang saja Baekhyun."

"Namja itu gila, sampai tidak khawatir sedikitpun." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidak menelponnya?"

"Sudah kok. Sebelum kau datang tadi aku baru selesai menelponnya." Baekseo memegang kepalanya. "Aku mulai pusing..."

Baekhyun mengerti. "Istirahatlah. Maaf mengganggumu."

Hingga Baekseo terlelap, Baekhyun menungguinya hingga malam. Ia tertidur, dan Baekseo tersenyum ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menarik laci di meja kecil dan mengambil headphone yang sengaja ia persiapkan sejak awal masuk rumah sakit untuk memperhitungkan Baekhyun yang mengetahui kondisinya.

Perlahan, Baekseo memasangkan headphone tersebut ke telinga Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin saat kepalanya sakit, hal itu membangunkan Baekhyun. Selesai memasangkannya, Baekseo mengelus lembut surai rambut Baekhyun. "Mimpi indah, Baekhyunku."

.

.

.

.

 **01.43 am**

 _Apa ini. Tercium bau obat...ah, aku berada di rumah sakit. Baekseo sedang sakit dan dia sudah tidur. Aku mungkin tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Rasanya lelah untuk membuka mata._

Krtt Krrtt

 _Apa? Kenapa aku merasa ada guncangan kecil? Ini ranjang Baekseo. Dia..? Aku harus bangun, ya, harus._

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Fenomena yang ia temukan pertama kali adalah Baekseo yang memegangi kepalanya sambil mencengkram rambutnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tangan terkepal kuat, serta mulut yang seperti mengeluarkan teriakan. Baekhyun terpaku.

Apa ia masih di dalam mimpi? Ia tidak mendengar apapun sekarang selain suara gemerisik seperti angin.

"Baekseo? Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menepuk bahunya. Ia kemudian tersadar saat merasakan kepalanya terasa terjepit. Dirabanya telinganya dan mendapatkan sebuah headphone sedang menutup telinganya. Baekhyun membuka headphone itu dan terkejut menatap Baekseo.

"Ahh! AKHHH! SAKIT! IBU... AYAHH! HIKS! ARGHHHH!"

"SEO!" Baekhyun kalut. Ia segera keluar sambil berteriak memanggil suster dan dokter. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Baekseo yang begitu tersiksa sekarang.

"SUSTER! DOKTER!"

"AKHHHH! IBUUU! HIKS! HIKS! KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul – June 19, 2016**

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. "Apa maksud dokter?"

"Maafkan saya, tetapi saya sudah melanggar perjanjian dengannya."

Baekhyun mencengkram kerah baju dokter tersebut, tidak peduli dengan profesi atau siapa orang ini. "KENAPA BARU BILANG?!"

"Maafkan saya..." dokter itu menunduk. "Baekseo-sshi tidak ingin anda khawatir, jadi ia ingin—"

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju kamar Baekseo. Selama perjalanan, kata-kata dokter terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Sebenarnya, Baekseo-sshi mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Terakhir kali ia memeriksakannya masih stadium 2 dan kami masih bisa menolong. Tetapi ia tidak mau dirawat dan membiarkan penyakit ini memakan umurnya. Sekarang penyakitnya sudah stadium 4, kemungkinan sangat kecil untuk sembuh."_

 _"Waktu hidupnya mungkin tinggal beberapa hari lagi."_

 _"Dia tidak ingin anda khawatir, jadi memilih merahasiakannya._ "

Baekhyun mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Kau memang bodoh, Baekseo."

Baekhyun membuka kamar tersebut dan menatap kembarannya yang sedang duduk dikursi roda sambil menatap ke jendela. Suster segera keluar saat mengetahui Baekhyun ada disini. Setelah pintu tertutup, perlahan Baekhyun mendekati kembarannya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya, cuacanya cerah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai berair, untuk alasan apapun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembarannya ini pergi meninggalkannya.

"Rasanya aneh ya aku mengatakannya," terdengar nada geli dari ucapan Baekseo. "Melihat responmu, aku yakin kau sudah tahu." Baekseo ingin menangis rasanya, tetapi airmatanya sudah seperti mengering saking banyaknya ia menangis.

"K-kenapa kau... Harusnya kau mengatakan semuanya padaku, Seo. Dengan begitu aku akan menemanimu dan menyembuhkanmu di rumah sakit saat penyakitnya belum parah." Baekhyun tak melanjutkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan penyakitku ketika dirimu tak ingin membiarkanku pergi? Kau masih membutuhkanku dan aku masih membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin melihat pacarmu, tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Aku yakin kau tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Chanyeol ya... aku merindukannya." Baekseo tersenyum sendu. "Aku ingin mengatakan sejujurnya padamu. Sebenarnya, kehidupanku dengan Chanyeol tidak begitu bahagia... Dia tidak mencintaiku juga Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti ia hanya menganggapku dan menyayangiku sebagai adik."

Baekhyun terdiam. Hatinya begitu sakit, menyadari kenyataan yang memilukan untuknya. Seharusnya Baekseo bahagia, ia sudah cukup senang melihat saudara dan sahabatnya menikah. Baekseo tersenyum lembut, ia masih betah menatap pemandangan.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau..." Baekseo menggerakkan kursi rodanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia masih tetap tersenyum tulus dihadapan Baekhyun. "menggantikanku menjadi istri Chanyeol?"

DEG!

Baekhyun terkejut tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, ia kesal dengan pemikiran kembarannya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir begitu?!"

Baekseo tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu waktu itu Baekhyun. Aku tahu, kau menyukainya kan?"

DEG!

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Bibirnya kaku seketika, ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Responnya membuat Baekseo terkekeh. "Kau gampang ditebak ya. Hahaha."

"S-seo... Mianhae..."

"Bukan salahmu Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan suka yang dimiliki manusia. Itu wajar." Baekseo tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikah denganku..."

"A-apa?"

"Jadi, kabulkan permintaanku ya?"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat senyuman yang terus menerus ditampilkan kembarannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi, mentalnya benar-benar sekuat baja baginya.

"Haruskah?"

"Harus, karena ini permintaanku dan bukti bahwa kau menyayangiku." Baekseo tertawa kecil. "Mau ya? Haruskah aku beraegyo? Tenang saja, aku menginginkannya. Aku benar-benar ingin kalian bersama."

Baekhyun ragu, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kembarannya. "B-Baiklah."

Dan senyuman Baekseo mengembang. Ia genggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan wajah ceria. "Dan satu lagi. Aku ingin kau menjalaninya dengan hatimu, jangan pikirkan aku Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau bahagia, karena kau menyukainya sampai sekarang kan? Jangan sia-siakan ini. Kumohon." Baekseo memeluk kembarannya penuh hangat. "Aku akan memantaumu dari langit sana setelah aku pergi oke?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk kembarannya.

"Kau...idiot."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And then...**

 **To be continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continue? i need support.**

 **Review, please :D**


End file.
